Cogito Ergo Sum
by alpha aquarii
Summary: A drabble a day keeps writer's block away. A complete collection of various nonlinked drabbles including: too many pronouns, angst, clichéd and original ideas alike, and slash, het, and femmeslash pairings.
1. Sunrise, Sunset

_s u n r i s e , s u n s e t_

Pairing: GrimxMandy

With her flashlight and the straight edge of his bones shadowed on the wall, she can pretend the sun is waking in her bedroom.

It is a white sun, of course, but it rises over the sea, a volcano—it differs depending on which bones she wants to touch that night. She can pivot her wrist round and control the night and day of her world, she can make Apollo's chariot dance in broken, jagged patterns in a premature Apocalypse.

It fends off the vulnerability she feels to have bones intruding her skin. He's always asleep, but she never minds.

**End**

Yes, I am updating daily as long as I can reach a computer, so no need to put this baby on your alerts list. I write four drabbles a night in my notebook in secret to unwind and de-stress and because my mom makes me go to bed way too early. Prepare yourself, I am going to slew out a ton of different pairings here, but I thought GrimxMandy would be a nice starter. Yup, I played it safe and used a het pairing first.


	2. Dumb

_d u m b_

Pairing: MandyxEris

"You will tell no one."

The demand was made from the shorter blonde to the taller one. The latter merely laughed, a slight brushing of air against the first's neck. She took out her hair elastic to let her curls—those golden locks that matched the other's perfectly—continue the kisses as the hairs crept between folds of clothing, gasping for skin.

The golden apple lies untouched in full sight. Daring the first to take her attention off the feel of painted kisses on her neck. The lover-in-denial did not, and the goddess was pleased.

"I won't tell a soul."

**End**


	3. Sticks and Stones

_s t i c k s & __s t o n e s_

_Freak_. Mortal children are taught that words can't hurt them, but they never assume the same for their peers. So they throw those words around, where they nearly always find their mark. It's a question of whether the recipient lets the wound bleed and bruise or not.

_Freak_. Will I bleed? Or will I stifle the wound and hide it, so that the blood will run but behind my fingers? Will I bleed, clot, scab and heal? Or could I disregard the wound, unfeeling?

_Freak_. I hear laughter, mockery. I see children, smirking and pointing, and feel the blood gush.

**End**

Cheers, we officially have two hundred fics in the Billy and Mandy fandom!


	4. Testosterone

_t e s t o s t e r o n e_

When she wears the dress, she knows the victory and pleasure will be hers.

Because they will stare at the sloping neckline, the ring of pearls hanging like glittering ice over her breasts, where they drip lust and shadows. They'll be entranced by the devil-red hue of the dress, how the fabric winds around the contours and curves of her body—

They'll be unable to register the gun gripped by painted nails until her hand slaps against their mouth and brings the bullet, oh, _oh _that skin—

They will fall, lifeless. And she will walk away, dress swishing after her.

**End**

I've been forced to put up this instead of the BillyxMandy I was going to because is having an error spasm attack...thing. Dang. Tomorrow I'll put up the BillyxMandy.


	5. Consequences

_c o n s e q u e n c e s_

Pairing: BillyxMandy

They scream; they scream and they writhe and they scream.

She shoulders her way through the dead and dying. He shouldn't have lost himself in the crowd; she'd taken them all down. There had been no room for excuses.

He's there, both arms broken and pouring blood that mixes with others. He sees her, mouths something she lip-reads. His eyes glaze, his head falls back onto the ground.

-

_I forgive you, Mandy. I did long ago._

She sighs, but steals down to him.

"Goodbye, Billy," she murmurs, pressing a kiss to his bloody lips. "You always were a good friend."

**End**

It's not OOC, because sometimes emotion can be so strong, sometimes our last moments can actually knock sense into us. Maybe Billy is the exception, but he seems considerably smarter when he's angry, so who knows?


	6. Ab Ovo

_a b_

_o v o_

Pairing: BillyxJunior

He was confused, but then he was always confused. The warmth against his lips was nice though, and the lime green eyes looked happy, somewhat…if he squinted. But really they just looked greedy.

Junior was under him on the bed, it was an easier position to kiss to avoid Billy's huge nose. Admittedly, Billy still didn't know what was going on, but really, it felt good—

The warmth abandoned him for a moment. "Having fun, cousin?"

"Yeah! I likes it when you play with me."

The half-demon grinned, and suddenly the warmth was back, and both smiled into the sensation.

**End**

I'm aware it's practically incest, but I couldn't help it. I was going to write a whole oneshot about this pairing—but I figured that was going a little far. Still, these boys are fun to play with.


	7. Limbo

_l i m b o_

"Let's play another game of limbo."

He had started at the remark coming from Mandy. She had one hand firmly gripping Billy's, her tone grave.

He'd been rightfully wary. "What makes you ask dat?"

"I've been reminiscing."

"…no bets dis time?"

"Afraid?"

"Of course not." And he'd brought them again to where it had all started. He turned his scythe into the limbo bar and set it at the top of two columns of skulls, frowning, sighing.

Mandy was already taking her turn. Pausing under the bar, she asked that infamous question.

"How low can you go this time, Grim?"

**End**

It feels a bit rushed to me too, but that's the whole point of this drabble collection, huh? Get a little better at writing things in skeleton form before adding the meat. Please review, this is one of the few non-romance ones I wrote for this collection.


	8. Bullseye

_b u l l s e y e_

GrimxMandyxBilly love triangle

They think I don't see them; but I see them clearly and I see them both. One a skeleton, one an idiot. One hinting I'd be better off with bones, an iron fist over supernatural creatures, and the other implying clean, harmless love only a best friend can offer. Sometimes, I see a wink, sometimes a quick stare. And I feel distrust concealed too when they look at each other.

I am the prize, but I will not be won. I have been shot with the arrow of indifference, and as long as Eros stands, I will not be seduced.

**End**

It's weird to me how there aren't very many GrimxMandyxBilly love triangles in this fandom. You'd certainly expect it, they _are _the three main characters. Nevertheless, I'm kind of hoping I'll start a trend or something, as I like both GrimxMandy and BillyxMandy and really want someone to write a love triangle for them. Maybe I'll just write one myself one day. My author's note is getting to be longer than the story, so I'll leave you guys now.


	9. Digressions

_d i g r e s s i o n s_

(Futurefic)

Sometimes there are chances, sometimes they turn into opportunities. Sometimes there will be regrets, sometimes there will be rewards. It depends on how you play your cards, I guess. But if you never take the risk, you never reap the return.

And my reward is great. The earth trembles before me, and I have the powers of Death at my beck and call more so than ever. I have forsaken my human form, but I am immune, immortal. A more than fair trade in my opinion. I remain Mandy.

The air always reeks of cinnamon now, but I never mind.

**End**

I'm proud of this one. Tell me in a review if I have any right to think that.


	10. Naiveté

_n a i v e t é_

Stupid is as stupid does, and he is the cream of the crop. She's made up her mind to follow him through death, as her exploiting is never done. Mandy's prospects haven't changed through the years and misadventures.

She doesn't need a friend, when has she ever needed friends? But stupidity has its own lures, and she cannot pretend. It's become fascinating how Billy stays unphased and joyful, and stays innocent, as disgusting as it is.

She just hopes fervently that he never wakes up to the real world, the world that will bite and tear away at his chasteness.

**End**

I'm wondering whether to call this a BillyxMandy or not. I'm also wondering if chaste-ness is a word.

Sorry I can't give you anything better today, as I don't feel like typing up the drabbles in my notebook onto the compy. Too much homework and stuff to do, good thing I have a couple of these drabbles loaded up in my Doc Manager. Review, sweeties.


	11. Concentric

_c o n c e n t r i c_

She refused to repent for her actions when she fell. _I have no regrets_, she had said. _I do not believe in God_. So she was placed in the mouth of Satan as his eternal dinner, chewed and torn by the middle head and chilled by winds and cold words.

_Your sins are too great and too many_, they had pronounced. _You shall serve the greatest of punishments_.

_I will not regret_, she countered. They made tears appear on her face, but she refused them.

_You enslaved Death_, they had said. _And now you are made a slave of forever._

**End**


	12. You won the Daily Double, folks!

This is a double drabble, people. In other words, I decided to post up two drabbles today reflecting on two pairings with Eris. Because she's an otherwise minor-but-recurring character, but I find her very interesting, especially when I write out my views of her in relationships. I'm really in a rush today to do homework and whatever so I'll spare you the rest of the author's note.

And I want to thank Crossover Fiend and KitKatBarStory for reviewing practically every chapter of this. You guys rock, I'm glad you find these drabbles interesting enough to review them.

_a l g i d_

Pairing: HossxEris

Maybe Grim was right, Adonis was a bit clichéd. But she was flesh, divine flesh, and would not stand to be paired with skulls and bones. A better lover awaited somewhere, and while Hoss fit neither her standards of cleanliness nor creativity, he possessed something attractive in his stupidity.

There had been the occasional moment when she would lose control, but for the most part, love was a boat on fair seas. He was impulsive, proud, rash, too "manly", but willing to protect her with the only ways he could. Nothing she wanted, but under the surface… everything she needed.

_t e p i d_

Pairing: GrimxEris

At first, she'd cringed at the thought of being held in arms of bone, but it wasn't so bad. They were warm bones—warm, and ready to comfort in the only way bones could: by touch. Her blonde hair would frame the white, her full red lips against an empty black mouth. Whispers would pass between them, meaningless words. _Crush...chaos...bones, bones, bones...first kiss...remember?_

She remembered. Her Apple was clutched to her breast with one arm as they embraced, her pale hand cupping it like a living heart between them. Really, hugging a skeleton wasn't so bad.

**End**

PS-Hooray! Cartoon Network is putting together season sets for Billy and Mandy!


	13. Strawberry Blonde

_s t r a w b e r r y_

_b l o n d e_

Pairing: MandyxMindy

The redhead dropped her books, squealing, as a pale hand dragged her into the girls' bathroom. She was met by a pair of rough lips that bit and tore at her and she immediately relaxed, smiling.

She heard a growl, and the lips pulled away, the blonde having noticed her giddiness.

"I don't forgive you, you know," she said at last.

They relapsed into the kiss. Mindy smirked against the snarling lips as the bell rang. Wild, frenzied hands ran through her fiery hair, redefining vicious. The kiss got harder, but she enjoyed it. _Who said you had to, darling?_

**End**

I can understand if your eyes are going o.O right now. When I started this collection of drabbles, I made a beeline for exploring every slash/het romance I could think of (and that means BillyxGrim is coming up soon too) so, uh…here this is! One of my older drabbles I just got to editing and posting up. Not one of my best, but I tried.

By the way! I know I sound like a dummy, but when is St. Patrick's Day? I have a themed drabble involving four-leaf clovers I want to post up as that day's drabble, but I kinda don't know when St. Patrick's Day actually is, so...


	14. Veni, Vidi, Vici

I'm trying something different this time from my usual blurry style of kiss-and-need. Rated for language and not-so-subtle hints. Cheer me up, I'm having a horrible day.

_v e n i , __v i d i , __v i c i _

Pairing: GrimxMandy

"Fucking _bones_?"

"Yes, fucking bones, Eris."

She spluttered, "But why? What—_why_?"

"Because it's convenient," Mandy said. "It establishes my power. And it gives me something constructive to do."

"_Constructive_?"

"Constructive. Nobody can take over the world on sheer nobility, morals, and ethics." She tapped her foot; she knew all the cards. "You have to get your hands a little dirty, a little cummy. Being only in high school right now, I'm just… practicing."

The goddess sniffed. "Practicing. So you're fucking bones."

"The option was there." She stopped tapping her foot. "And besides, I've always wanted a date with Death."

**End**


	15. My Axiom

_m y_

_a x i o m_

Pairing: Slight BillyxGrim

There were those times when they'd sit on the couch without Mandy, those times together having a sleepover alone. It was nothing new after spending so much time in servitude, but he began to secretly enjoy those moments. When Billy threw himself at him out of fright, out of joy, he would hug back. And the boy would shiver less in his arms.

The few times sleeping with the boy, he'd wake up with Billy clutching at him like the boy would a stuffed animal, and he'd stay where he was. Forever never seemed quite so long with Billy around.

**End**

Um, don't kill me for writing this. This fandom only has about two other pieces of slash, I figured it was high time for more. And, um, don't kill me because if you kill me...uh, second thought, I can't think of anything creative to say.


	16. Cinnamon

_c i n n a m o n_

(Futurefic)

Damn, she hated it. Life was a waste. A tolerable waste, but a waste all the same. The earth swarming with all manner of cliques & chicks, boys like vermin and clichés everywhere degrading the whole human species.

Which was why, or course, she had elevated herself above humanity, and above damned life. Being a 'hideous, disgusting worm-like creature' wasn't as bad as it sounded. Humans were now below her, like everything else. 'Animal cruelty?' She had expanded that term to finally include humans when referred to.

Sentient beings. She scoffed at that. Humans, always and all ways below her.

**End**

I do too many of these, I know. But they are so damn addicting to do, you have no idea.


	17. Strangers in the Night

_s t r a n g e r s _

_i n _

_t h e _

_n i g h t _

He towers over her when she comes to, leering behind his glasses. "My love."

"What the hell is going on here?" She slaps away his wandering hand.

"You'll see," he says. "We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way."

"We'll do it neither. Get away," she hisses, groping around in the dark. A sweaty hand clasps around her. "Get _away_, Irwin."

She can't see past his pudgy form. Invading fingers are making their way up her leg; his beady eyes flash.

"Not tonight, Mindy. Not tonight." He closes in; she closes her eyes.

**End**

Um…well, this is different. It was originally gonna be Mandy, but she didn't seem in character. And I figured Irwin did like the pretty ones.


	18. I Believe

_i_

_b e l i e v e_

Pairing: Slight BillyxMandy

He was never quite sure why she kept him around. It was never company, and she could find a servant anywhere. But still they were, and he was glad for that. So he threw himself at her feet in gratitude.

She was quiet until provoked, liking to scare the victim silently first. She was venomous with her words and wouldn't hesitate to beat him—but they still remained friends, he scorning all "replacements." It wasn't something fated, nor plain friendship bent a little further. He couldn't identify what kept them (best) friends, but he was sure they'd stick together forever.

**End**

Nothing original, but I hope you guys won't mind.


	19. Ver

_v e r _

He hated the spring. The air sickly sweet, purple and pink and blue petals dancing jovially in the air, mortals entwined in each other's arms and sun making days glad.

Fire and Death had no place in Demeter's bléssed land of flowers, and people seemed to view him as a joke in the scalding light. Another whiff of the perfumed air and they'd dismiss him as an illusion. Of course, that made dragging them through the tunnels of flame and wind so much sweeter… 

Sweetness like the spring flowers, sweetness like a shared kiss, sweetness like only Death can bring.

**End**

Finally something Grim-y, huh? Anyways, I'm mad at global warming for making spring come earlier than it used to come. I miss winter, here where I live I got like one snowstorm and that was freakin' IT.


	20. Darkened by Death

_d a r k e n e d _

_b y _

_d e a t h _

Pairing: MandyxHades

"Hello, Grim. Nice of you to stop by for my 20th anniversary of going to Hell," she said, sarcastic.

"My, woman, you've grown." She was immortal, but had chosen to age her appearance. Now she was decked in jewels on a throne. "But… where's Persephone?"

And then he realized with a jolt why Hades was in the throne next to her, his hand covering hers. She was forever pale now; all white skin and golden hair but dressed in red and black. How long had it been since he'd visited?

Hades spoke. "Who needs Persephone? Tartarus has a new queen."

**End**

IT'S PI(E) DAY!

March 14th. 3.14. I likes pi, but with an e. Feel free to give me some if you liked this drabble.


	21. Reluctance

_r e l u c t a n c e_

(Adult!Mandy)

As one gains power, sacrifices must be made. They gave me a job, a simple task, to kill. Kill a familiar face, a familiar name. They couldn't have known our ties, but they would've told me to do it anyway.

I said yes.

I didn't need the gold—I wouldn't want it for the deed—, I didn't need another record, so why?

"Hi Mandy! Gosh, I haven't seen you in such a long time! What's that behind your back?"

I smile, just for him. Soon, Grim will arrive, and we can have a reunion. Maybe then I will apologize.

**End **


	22. Sirens

_s i r e n s _

The ambulance carries broken bodies through Endsville. It always had, it always will.

But tonight, the ambulance has a new passenger on board. A girl, blonde and pretty and young, though far from innocent. She lies on a makeshift bed for the bumpy ride, blood coursing from her to the bandages.

They have examined her, examined the blood and the cuts in the tenderest of places, and jotted down the dreaded four-letter word on the clipboard. She bleeds, but not of her own account.

After all, they had discovered thick glasses and a bowtie at the scene of the crime.

**End**

This continues on my concept of our-least-favorite-glasses-wearing-fat-dork-in-Endsville-is-a-genuinely-creepy-person theory. Except, now he's gone after who you'd expect him to…go after.


	23. Fláithiúil

_f l á i t h i ú i l _

Pairing: BillyxMandy

"Look, Mandy! A four-leaf clover!"

"I don't believe in luck, Billy."

"Aw, _come_ on! It's some weirdo Irish holiday today!"

"Saint Patrick's, and I'm well aware."

"I found this clover in the grass over there!"

"Great, Billy. Now run along and act all lucky."

"I don't have to, cause I'm giving it to you!"

"What?"

"I figured that you're never really happy so maybe you'd cheer up if you had one of these babies!"

"That's…just stupid."

"I know, but it took me hours to find it for you! Take it, take it, puh-lease!"

"OK, Billy, I'll take it. Thanks."

**End**

I know the overall theme of this whole collection is somehow Latin-ish, but I couldn't resist. It's St. Patrick's Day and I have nothing green to wear, so I'm hoping this drabble will give me some luck. Even if the holidays IS practically over by now, it's like 10:30, my god.


	24. Hearts and Ribcages

_h e a r t s _

_and _

_r i b c a g e s _

Pairing: BillyxGrim

"_What's gonna happen to us?"_

"_I dunno, but I'm gonna hold ya tight and never let go!_"

"_I love you, Grim!"_

And they clutched at each other like security blankets, reassuringly warm and cool.

And she stood at the stage, smiling, _smiling_ as they cowered against the glare. Both shivered in the wreck, the universe now bathed in white, drizzled with screams.

And still they hugged as the balance tipped and blackness arrived. But a second before: warmth—and passion.

And maybe it took reality falling apart for them to realize, but it didn't matter. Love was love, after all.

**End**

Another BillyxGrim. I like this one better. Builds on a moment that I found extraordinarily funny.


	25. Baroque

_b a r o q u e _

He'd hate to admit it, but there was some affection in the way he called them 'kids' now, or in the way he sometimes would let them clutch him in their sleep. It, he thought, it could just maybe pass as something other than hate turned sour, or fatherly emotions. Just maybe, it could be called true friendship...

"Grim," Mandy barked, "I need you to do my homework and the dishes, bonehead. Trim my hair and clean my room too. And Saliva needs you again."

"Grim! My ears need cleaning! And can I have a snowcone?"

...then again, maybe not.

**End**

So it's crappy today. Sorry.


	26. Preservation

_p r e s e r v a t i o n _

"WHERE IS THAT DANG SLEDGEHAMMER?"

The grown man whimpered and covered his eyes. Theirs was a relationship that lived off of psychosis and fear, old memories and new. While this ensured that life was never boring, it did sometimes lead to some frightening circumstances.

Gladys towered above him, murder in her eyes. _Why haven't we gotten a divorce yet_? he pleaded.

A short figure entered the room, yawning. "Mom? Dad? Are you fighting again?"

His wife giggled and lowered her hands. "Of course not, Billy."

She shot him a look and he gave a shaky laugh.

"I love you, baby."

**End**

Thanks to doconnor for the idea, which this kinda fulfills…kinda…I _kinda_ just took the general theme of Billy's parents and ran with it, though.


	27. The Things We Hate

_t h e _

_t h i n g s _

_w e _

_h a t e _

Pairing: JuniorxMandy

The stars seemed to patronize her. So high up in the sky, as if there to mock mankind for what they would never accomplish.

He would always watch the stars with her, the drink of the day—always wine—in his borrowed hand. He would say how he never saw the stars from home, and she would scoff. "You're lucky," she'd say.

And then he'd ask way, every time. She would never tell. Instead, she would reach for the wine and continue staring at the stars. "Bring me some more."

He would oblige and they would toast under the sky.

**End**

Blah, I'm so tired. Good thing this was pre-written.


	28. Zelus

_z e l u s _

Pairing: MindyxGrimxMandy love triangle

Mindy was born; she was born and born again in ecstasy at the touch of bone. This wasn't the romantic candle-lit apartment she had dreamed of, but it did fine. In the middle of dead Limbo, she found herself fucking the Grim Reaper.

It had started from taking Mandy's friend—_You're my _best friend_, Grimsy!_—to now taking Mandy's love. How easily a word could change…

It wasn't as if the skeleton resisted; she had grown up pretty, but approached him just as he was fuming at Mandy. Still, she was screwing Mandy's secret passion… and it wasn't half bad.

**End**

The only place I picture Mindy smart in is in bed.


	29. Bachata

_b a c h a t a _

Pairing: GrimxEris

'She walks in beauty, like the night…' But unlike the night, she is neither tame nor predictable, her apple the perfect symbol of her personality, enticing yet dangerous. Lovebites glimmer like jewels on her exposed neck and her lips pout in the sweet savory of saying yes.

They spin in the darkness to a music from the rain, dancing and twirling, bone against divine flesh. She laughs among the cloudless climes and starry skies, bending and twisting with the apple nowhere in sight. And while she is hardly 'so soft, so calm, yet eloquent', he does not care a bit.

**End**

I adore this pairing; I adore this poem; I adore this drabble. And I also adored that episode Ecto Cooler. Tell me what you think.


	30. Irony and the Maiden

_i r o n y _

_a n d _

_t h e _

_m a i d e n _

Pairing: GladysxGrim

"She may have won the battle, but she has _not_ won the war."

What if he knew she had heard him say those words? She watched his every move with that glimmer in her eyes they mistook for hate. Harold was a nice man, but raising _one_ idiot was enough. The Grim Reaper lived in her house, and with every scowl she hid a smile of triumph.

For it was true that we thrill to hurt what we love, and realization dawned on her slowly. We mock and kill our passions.

He was wrong. She _had_ won the war already.

**End**

For doconnor. I'm afraid it's one-sided, but that was as much as I could catch with 100 words :-)

I am sorry this is late; I've never been late before with these drabbles, but this time had that stupid 'unexpected amount of traffic' and I couldn't even log into my account. Nevertheless, I wrote this yesterday so that's all that matters.

So it's been one month. Thirty drabbles. And dearest readers, this is where we stop.

This collection is complete. I may create a new one in the future, but for right now, this little project is finished. Thanks for all the reviews and all the hits. Catch ya on the flip side!


End file.
